1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to device performance in a data processing system and more specifically to real-time device evaluation in the data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently disk input/output (I/O) transfer rate and overhead in a data processing system are typically derived from specifications provided by manufacturers or vendors of the disks. The transfer rate and overhead information is very valuable to applications for use in determining a cost of an I/O operation enabling the application (or administrator) to determine optimal plans for accessing data. However a challenge with this current approach is much of the storage in a data processing system is virtualized across heterogeneous disks causing difficulty in determining which disk is being leveraged. Another challenge may be obtaining transfer rate and overhead information for specific device in the absence of specifications.